1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing bio-diesel oil, and more particularly to a method for manufacturing bio-diesel that is achieved by generating primary alkane, reforming the primary alkane into intermediate alkane and selectively mixing the intermediate alkane with fatty alkyl ester or plant oil to produce low polluting diesel fuels.
2. Description of Related Art
“Bio-” is combining word used with a loanword to form a compound word and particularly means “life” as in biological. “Applying bio-material” is to recycle natural materials during the processes of to propagation, growth, maturity and death in life cycles of each animal or plant generation. This concept has become popular because the natural materials used in recycling cause no pollution.
Currently, most diesel fuels are petroleum distillation products. However, estimates assert that the earth's supply of oil will be exhausted in the next forty years. With a preponderance of the earth's oil reserves centered in the politically unstable Persian Gulf region, crude oil availability will diminish in the future, and a new energy source is desperately needed to supplement and alternative petroleum. Furthermore, using conventional diesel fuel produces many pollutants so a clean diesel substitute needs to be developed.
Therefore, bio-diesel made of methyl ester fatty acid that is a plant oil derivative obtained from synthetic fatty acid in plant oil and alcohol has been developed. The only significant byproduct of burning bio-diesel obtained from plant oil is carbon dioxide, which is transformed to oxygen and bio-energy by photosynthesis in plants. Therefore, the total quantity of carbon dioxide in the environment does not increase. Because the bio-diesel containing methyl ester from plant oil is biodegradable and causes no air pollution to environment, the bio-diesel is the most ideal new energy source as a substitute for petroleum.
However, bio-diesel developed in advanced countries still consists mainly of mineral fuel (distillated petroleum) and contains only a small proportion of plant oil. Bio-diesel containing mostly plant oil derivatives causes production cost of the bio-diesel to increase. Therefore, currently available bio-diesel still contains 70-80% mineral fuel to make the bio-diesel practicable and affordable.
Conventional bio-diesel containing mineral fuel also causes air pollution because the mineral fuel obtained from crude oil distillation inevitably contains sulfur and aromatic that emission to toxic gases after burning the bio-diesel. Furthermore, the future shortage of mineral fuel also limits the time that this form of bio-diesel can be used.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a method for manufacturing bio-diesel oil containing alkane compounds to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems of conventional bio-diesel.